


Wicked Deeds

by chloemagea



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James, Fifty Shades of Grey (2015), Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Re-written main character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloemagea/pseuds/chloemagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon re-write without Ana - because I love stories like this.</p><p>Madaline Barns walks hard, dresses sharp and doesn't take any shit. When she interviews billionaire Christan Grey, she finds him handsome, powerful but nothing close to intimidating.</p><p>She isn't his type, he likes them easy, but when Grey finds himself blindsided by Maddie's cool indifference to him he wants something new. </p><p>A challenge.</p><p>But he is unaware that Maddie is going to teach him a thing or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I stare at myself in the mirror with a silent appreciation for my very brown reflection. I was looking rather sharp, and I had to because my roommate, fucking Katherine Kavanaugh was sick and I had to do her damn interview for her. Nor for free, mind you. My kindness came with a price, two hundred bucks to cover her. I wondered why on Earth she hadn't asked one of her other journalism buddies to do it, but she said that they would 'poach' her interview. So, I would do the legwork; she would get the credit, and I would get paid for it. Everyone wins, I guess. I grab up a tube of lip gloss and apply it to my full lips, not to sound up my own ass, but I am rather beautiful. Dark skin, long brown curly hair, a splatter of deep brown freckles on my cheeks, large dark eyes and plump lips. I smirk and step back from the mirror, still examining myself.

"Nice," I say looking down at my burgundy pants suit, very Olivia Pope. I needed to look my best because the interview that I was getting paid to do was with a mega tycoon, Christian Grey. I had never actually heard of him before Kate's offer, but the interview was going to run in the student newspaper, plenty of people were going to read it, and the last thing I wanted to do was make an utter asshole of myself. I did have finals to cram for and work later that day, but hey! How many 20 something get to interview a billionaire? Journalism was not my wheelhouse; I was a creative writing major, but it kind of fit? Maybe the inspiration for an up coming novel?

I find Kate wrapped up in a blanket on the couch; her nose is running, she looks gray, her blonde hair limp and unbrushed.

"You look like hammered shit," I say, as I walk into the living room. She chuckles and then looks over at me.

"Wow, fuck. Maddie, you look so professional," Kate says, her green eyes moving up and down my thin frame.

"Thanks, babe," I put my hands in my trouser pockets and tap my kitten heels. "So, were's the stuff I need?"

"Oh," Kate grabs up a few things from he coffee table, "Here's the questions and my recorder, take notes and don't worry, I'll transcribe it all. "

"Okay, good," I grab up my purse and head to the door, "Get your ass back in bed," I say before leaving our apartment.

* * *

 

From Vancouver to Seattle was far, but my playlist got me through without a hitch. I pull up to the building called Grey House, could this man lack any more creativity? The building was huge, a skyscraper and I sinker to myself, "I bet he is compensating for something." God, I make myself laugh. I park, check my makeup in the rear-view mirror, and get out. Head forward, back straight and thinking 'murder' that is how I walked, it was effective to make men move out of my way like scared mice. Much to my pleasure, I realized that I didn't look out of place at all as I stepped into the gray, steel and sandstone lobby. Behind the front desk, a pale, beautiful, blonde greets me.

"I'm here to see, Mr. Grey. Madeline Barns for Katherine Kavanaugh," I say.

"One moment Miss. Barns," she looks at her computer quickly and then back to me. "Miss. Kavanaugh is expected, you will need to sign in here, and the elevators are to your right, press for the twenty floor."

I sign in, and she hands me a badge that says 'visitor' on the front. I smile at her and give her my thanks before I walk over to the elevators, pass the handsome and smartly dressed security guards. I cringe as I step into the elevator and press the 20th floor, fuck I don't like these. I always fear he cable snapping, the car dropping in freefall, my body twisted and bloody from the impact with the ground. Yet, I arrive in one piece to my destination. The doors open and I'm in another lobby, almost exactly like the other, did a robot design this place? There is another desk and another blonde secretary, creepy. She stands up to greet me.

"Miss. Barns, one moment, please."

"Sure," I move over to white seated area, but I'm stunned by the view of downtown Seattle. I don't sit. Instead, I draw closer to the floor to ceiling window and gaze out. "Wow." I glance to my right and see another blonde woman, okay now this is strange. I suddenly feel very, very uncomfortable, what if Christian Grey is obsessed with the idea of the Aryan race? Yikes, then I would be in the wrong fucking place.

"Miss. Barns," the newest blonde purrs, "Mr. Grey will see you in a moment, can I take your jacket?"

"Sure," I slip out of my black pea coat and hand it to her.

"Have you been offered any refreshments?"

"I'm okay; no thank you," I say, shaking my head.

"Okay, Mr. Grey will be with you in another five minutes," she says, before strolling away. I turn back to the view and continue looking out, is there not a single person of color in this building, minus me? There has to be; there is no way he could get away with employing only blonde, skinny white girls. I hear a door open, and my question is answered when a very tall, and magnificent looking black man leaves Christian Grey's office.

He turns and says back towards the open door, "Golf this week, Grey." I don't hear the response. He turns and looks at me and gives me a warm smile before he heads over to the elevator.

"Mr. Gray will see you now," The second blonde says to me, and I nod and make my way to the partially open door, and walk in. There, leaning against the front of his large desk is Christian Grey. I was not surprised by his youth and good looks; I had Googled him just to see. Instead, he seems surprised to me, he looked up and blinks his gray eyes- once - twice before he casually walks towards me.

"Miss. Kavanaugh, I'm Christian Grey," he extends his hand out, and I shake it firmly. Damn, he is fine. Tall, lean, chiseled face, unruly copper hair. Mmm, nice.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Grey. Ms. Kavanaugh is ill, so she sent me. I'm Madeline Barns."

He gave me a smile, and I notice how his eyes looked me up and down quickly, "I see, would you like to sit?"

"Yes, thank you." I have a seat on the white 'L' shaped couch. I can feel him looking at me, as I ready the questions and the recorder. I cross my legs and look up at him from up under my lashes, he cocks his head to one side and eyes me for a second. He takes a seat across from me in one of the plush white chairs. "Alright, let's begin," I press the start button on the recorder.

“You're very young to have amassed such an empire. To what do you owe your success?” I ask, geez Kate how bland of the question is that?

He licks his lips and looks a bit disappointed. “Business is all about people, Miss. Barns, and I’m very good at judging people. I know how they tick, what makes them flourish, what doesn’t, what inspires them, and how to incentivize them."

God, it sounds as if he's given answer a million times, I wouldn't be surprised if he had.

"I employ an exceptional team, and I reward them well. My belief is to achieve success in any scheme one has to make oneself master of that scheme, know it inside and out, know every detail. I work hard, very hard to do that. I make decisions based on logic and facts. I have a natural gut instinct that can spot and nurture a good solid idea and good people. The bottom line is it’s always down to good people.”

"Well, a lot of companies employ good people, but most of those companies never rise to your level if success," I lean forward and press my pen against my lips. "Sounds like a bit of luck to me."

His eyes widened slightly, and he clenches his jaw at my utter nerve. "I don't believe in luck, Miss. Barns."

"Most people don't," I look back down at the questions.

"Do you?" he asks, catching me off guard and I blink back up at him.

"I'm not the one being interviewed, Mr. Grey," I say before continuing. "Do you have any interests outside of work?"

"I have varied interests, Miss. Barns," he gives a smile as if enjoying a private joke, "Very varied."

"So, like what? What do you do to relax?"

"I sail, I fly I enjoy very physical pursuits," he licks his lips again. "I'm a very wealthy man, Miss Barns, and I have expensive and absorbing hobbies."

"Physical pursuits? Like, sports?" I ask.

"Something like that," he gives me a half smirk. I continue, asking bland questions that I know Kate is better than. He talks about why he is in manufacturing, that he is involved with farming, he mentions how too may people in he world are starving, this goes against his 'ultimate consumer' vibe; and sticks out like a sore thumb. I pick up on it instantly, that part of his business comes from a personal place somehow.

"You sound as if you have a controlling side," this is not on the list, but I figure poking the bull could get something juicy.

"Oh, that I do, Miss Barns. I exercise control in my business and even my personal life. I like having the upper hand at all times."

"Sounds a bit dominating,"

He looks at me and actually smirks, and steeples his fingers and stares back, "You might be on to something,"

I let out a small hum and then look back down at the questions, and I wrinkle my brows, Oh God Kate why are you so nosey? "You were adopted, how do you think that has shaped who you are now?" I cringe, that was hella personal. I look at him, and I can tell he's uncomfortable by the furrowing of his brow.

"I have no way of knowing," he says simply, and I move on.

"Have you had to sacrifice family life for your work?" Ugh, I know Kate is better than this, the answer is obvious.

"I have a family, I have a brother a sister and two loving parents, I'm not interested in extending my family beyond that."

I continue and look back down at the questions, "What the hell Kate?" I utter, I can not believe her.

"What is it?" he asks me, and I look up and shake my head.

"I'm not asking the next question,"

"What does it say?" he leans forward and looks rather interested.

"Miss. Kavanaugh can be rather nosey, I'm sorry. The question is rude; we should move on."

"Ask it," he demands, and I sigh.

"Are you gay Mr. Grey?" We stare at each other, and he blinks and inhales slowly. "See, I told you it was rude. You do not have to answer that; that is no one business."

"No, Madeline, I'm not," he says, not looking pleased. In reflex, I bite my lip. Oh, already using my first name? "These questions are not yours I take it?"

"No, they are not." I calmly straighten my back and sit up; I knew this would come up. "Kate--Miss. Kavanaugh, she compiled these questions."

"I see, so you are colleagues on the student newspaper."

I swallow, "Actually no, she is my roommate, and she's very ill and asked me to perform the interview for her." I say, he gives me an odd look and raises and eyebrow at me.

"So, you didn't volunteer for this?" His voice is low.

"No, he begged me pretty much," I snicker knowing that she would hear me say that on the recorder.

"Well, you had me fooled. Miss. Barns," he says to me with a playful twitch of his brow. There is a knock at the door and one of the blonde women peeks in at out.

"Mr. Grey forgive me for interrupting, your next meeting is in two minutes."

"I'm not finished here, Andrea. Please cancel my next meeting,"

I'm taken off guard by this, why the hell is he is he canceling meetings to talk to me? The blonde blinks at us for as second, still standing confusedly by the door. He gives her a look and slowly raises his eyebrow, and I notice that Andrea's face burns red at his sight. Okay, he's good looking but, not _that_ good looking. She nods her head and then retreats out of the doorway.

"I should really be going; you don't want to miss your meeting," I say.

"I want to know about you," he says leaning back in his chair.

"Okay, like what?" I ask. Sure, Mr. Billonare, go ahead and poke.

"What are your plans after your graduate?"

I shrug my shoulders, "Well, I'm not the 'make plans' type I kind of just, you know, do things."

"We have an excellent internship here program here," he says, and I narrow my eyes at him before I smile and then chuckle.

"Oh well, I couldn't, I wouldn't want to ruin the 'Aryan wet dream' vibe you have going on here," I laugh, it is far less of a joke than I'm leading on.

The look of shock that flashes across his face is priceless; it is fantastic. He looks as if I had just smacked him in the mouth. "I can assure you that I do employ people of all races, colors and creeds," he leans slightly forward, and an honest expression of concern comes to him. "But I sincerely apologize if my employees made you feel uncomfortable in any way,"

"Well, you should work on that. I'm sure I'm not the only one that noticed," I say as I pick up the recorder. "Now, Mr. Grey," I look over at the clock on his desk. "I have to get going," I noticed the flicker of confusion that dances across his handsome face as I stand up, but he quickly regains an impassive poker face and stands up as well.

"If I may ask, what is your major, Miss Barns?"

I smile and for the first time feel a little fluttery, "English, I'm mostly focusing on creative writing."

"Tell me was it Charlotte Bronte, Jane Austin or Thomas Hardy who first made you fall in love with literature?" he asks me, and I actually snort at the corniness of his line.

"Wrong, wrong and wrong, Mr. Grey. More like, J.K Rowling," I smile, and she stares at as if honestly surprised that he read me so wrong.

"Do you write a lot?" he strokes his gray tie slowly.

"Every day, sir," I notice when he clenches his jaw.

"Can you recommend any good books?"

"Of course, Dark Places and Sharp Objects by Gillian Flynn. They are fantastic."

"I'll have to read them," he looks at me, directly in my eyes. "Would you like for me to show you around?" he asks.

"No, no, I would but the drive back is a pain in the ass, and I really should get going."

"You're driving back to Vancouver?"

Wait, is that a hint of worry that I detect in his voice? He looks out of the window; it's raining. Fuck, of course, it is. He rubs his chin slowly before looking back at me. "You need to make sure you drive carefully," his tone is serious, and oddly his concern is kind of sweet. Awww, Grey's steel soul is moved.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Grey. It was a pleasure," I hold out my hand.

"No, the pleasure was all mine," he shakes my hand firmly, "Until we meet again, Miss. Barns,"

I squeeze his hand tighter and lock eyes with him; this man was used to women folding like paper to him, not me big boy. "I look forward to it," I did my low, threatening, what Kate calls my 'Faster Pussy Cat Kill Kill' voice. He moves gracefully to the door and opens it for me, how polite. I give him a smile and stroll out into the foyer; oddly he follows me out.

"Did you have a coat?" he asks.

"Yes," One of the girls gets up rather quickly and fetches my jacket, but Grey takes it from her. He holds it up for me, and I slip it on, catching the surprised glances from his employees, this is not his usual behavior; this is something else. My suspensions are cemented when he put his hands on my shoulders for a second. Oh! OH! He is attracted to me. Billionaire Christian Fucking Grey is flirting with me; this is too funny! He presses the button to call the elevator, and we both stand there waiting. I take the moment to pull out my compact from my purse to check my make up before the door slides open, and I step in. When I turn around, I see him there gazing at me, lips slightly parted.

"Madeline," he says as a goodbye and before the door closes I speak once more to him.

"Christian"


	2. Chapter 2

The doors to the elevator slide open and I step out; my kitten heels click clacking on the sandstone floor. For some reason, it is a very satisfying sound to me. As I walk to the large glass doors, I replay the events of the interview, how strange it was. Mr. Grey apparently gave off that leering look of 'I want to fuck you' to me. I'm not sure if it is my ego, though, I can be rather up my own ass sometimes.

I push the doors open, the cold, wet air hits me in my face, the moisture instantly causing my already curly hair to frizz up. I'm not one to trip and fall for men; I have had enough partners to know that men can sometimes be unremarkable creatures. Getting in a tizzy over them yields lackluster results I have found, but the idea of mega-billionaire Christian Grey taking an interest in me is rather titillating. I shake my head and shrug my shoulders as I make my way to my car, welp back to Vancouver. I hope I got enough for Kate; I would never hear the end of it.

* * *

I unlock the door to our apartment, and I see Kate sitting in our living room, she looks better. Of course, after the interview she gets better, what timing.

"You're back!" she says, practically wiggling with excitement, ready to hear how it went.

"You're not in bed," I tease as I throw my keys down on the table and kick off my shoes. I didn't realize how bad they hurt until I took them off.

"What took you so long? I was starting to worry,"  
  
"The interview ran over," I say as I toss the recorder at her, and she catches it. " He started to ask about me, it was kind of weird," I say, and Kate blinks at me.

"He asked about you? What did he ask?" she's like a dog digging for a bone.

"You know basic shit, what I'm studying that kind of thing," I pause and snicker. Thinking back to how concerned he sounded when he told me to drive safe. I check my watch; I was supposed to work at Claytons today, but I called off for the interview. I had planned that if it got done soon enough to pop into the hardware store for a bit, "Damn, I don't have enough time,"

"Fuck it, you'll be worn out anyway," Kate says with a wave of her hand. "We should have a few drinks tonight,"

I smile and nod, "Gosh, Kate you're such a bad influence," I smile already strolling into the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine.

* * *

 

A few hours later I'm on my second glass of wine, not doing anything and most surely not studying for my finals as I should be. Instead, I'm scrolling my phone, lurking people on Facebook. I can hear Kate typing away on her laptop as she sits at the kitchen table.

"I see you didn't like the gay question, eh?" I suddenly hear her say, and I turn around to face her.

"No Kate, that was hella rude,"

"Yeah, I was just curious you know. There are no pictures of him and any women, I guess that was kind of intrusive of me, though," she continues typing for a moment before she stops again, "God, you got into his ass about the people that work there, yikes Maddie,"

I shrug, "It looked racist to me,"

"Haha, yeah I know you go hard as a motherfucker when it comes to that."

"You would have said something too if you had been there," I get up twirling my glass of white wine and walk over to her.

"More than likely, gosh, why didn't you let him show you around? He obviously wanted to spend more time with you,"

"Pffffffft! I should have, he is extra fine,"

"Right, damn too bad we don't have any original pictures for the print,"

"Humm hum," I sound as I walk into the kitchen finishing off my wine.

"So what did you think of him? You sounded like you couldn't stand him," Kate asks arching her eyebrow at me. I grab up the bottle of wine and don't even bother pouring it into the glass, instead taking a sip right out of the bottle, classy lady I am.

"No, it's not that. You can just tell he's used to having his ass kissed, mostly by women. I think he was little surprised by me honestly because I don't tip and fall into his office and shudder like a moron because of his good looks," I say taking another drink, and we don't speak any more of Christian Grey.

* * *

 

Over the week, I study, work, and hang out with Kate and my good friend Jose. It is a pretty dull few days, nothing exciting, nothing riveting, just usually university life.

I am at Claytons on that Friday stocking the shelves, holding a basket full of duct tape that needs to be replenished. I'm chewing the inside of my cheek, humming to myself when my eyes flicker up and for a second, I think I imagined him, no, not at all. Christian Grey is standing at the end of the aisle eyeing me intently. My mouth pops open and then close. How did he know that I work here? How did he find me? This is not a coincidence!

"Miss. Barns, what a pleasant surprise," there is a hint of a purr in his voice, and I blink in confusion. He looks hot; his hair is all tousled and messy; he's dressed in a sweater, jeans, and boots. I swallow and slightly shake my head.

"What are you doing here?" I say.

"I was in the area," he says, he must think I'm dumb as a box of hair because I know it is a lie. I realize that he most likely found out where I work from my Facebook. What a creeper. I suck my teeth and arch an eyebrow at him.

"Hum hum," I grunt, looking back towards the shelves.

"I have to pick up a few things,"

"Don't you people that shop for you?" My tone is clipped, I'm annoyed, but slightly flattered in an odd disturbing - I like attention kind of way.

"Sometimes," he puts his hands in his pockets and strolls up to me, his eyes playing wickedly. That's it; this guy wants to fuck the shit out of me, and I know it.

"Call me Maddie, sir," I smile, and his eyes widen slightly before he regains his calm. "What are you looking for?"

"There're a few items I need, for starters I need cable ties," he says.

"They're over here," I say walking to the next isle over, him following slightly behind, I stop at the display and wave my hand in front of in a dramatic Vana White fashion. "We have a lot of different ones, long one's short ones, think ones," I pick up a pack and shake it, "fat ones," I snicker. He gets it, and he smiles at me and shakes his head, oh he has some humor to him.

"Why are you in Portland? Business?"

"Yes, kind of," he says rubbing his chin as he looks at the selection of cable ties. He grabs up a pack, "These will do nicely,"

"Good, anything else?"

"Masking tape," he says and his tone is dark.

"Masking tape? Are you a killer?" I ask, and he chuckles, no Madeline I'm not a murderer.

"Come on, I'll show you," I wave and we move two aisles down, and as I walk I can feel him leering at my ass, good thing I wore my yoga pants today. We reach the tape, and I hold up the two sizes, "Thin or wide?" I ask, still trying to keep up my running, yet immature joke. He takes the wide one from my hand, and his lips twitch with a smile. "You need something else? Maybe some rope for all your killing needs."

He looks at me and his eyes widen slightly, "Actually, I do need rope,"

"You're fucking with me?" I chuckle, and he says nothing.

"Eh, okay, follow me, Mr. Grey," we make our way down the aisle, and I stop, as he rubs his chin examining our selection. "So, either you're a serial killer, or you're into BDSM,"

He stops, turns his head and looks at me and seems a surprised.

"Hey, man I'm just saying. Cable ties, tape, rope, some people are into that. Don't kink- shame." I am joking, mostly joking.

"Not kink-shaming, I wouldn't dare," his eyes flicker with wickedness, oh...? Did I hit the nail on the head, is controlling Christian Grey into bondage? Would explain a lot, to be honest. "Five yards of the filament rope, please,"

With a nod, I quickly start to measure out the amount he wants, and I can feel him staring at me. Up and down, down and up, I ignore it and cut the rope and tie it carefully into a slipknot.

"You're not intimidated by me," he said suddenly, and I look at him, holding the rope lazily in one hand the other resting on my jutted out hip.

"Why should I be?"

"A lot of people are, I make people," he pauses "Uneasy,"

"You're used to women tripping over themselves because of you, right? Did you expect me to stumble into your office all shaky and nervous?" I purr, my fingers now playing with the rope idly, he notices and licks his lips.

"Women of your age are almost never this comfortable around me," he leans in fractionally closer, but it's enough to register. "Tell me Miss, Barns, what do you like to do for fun?" Oh, back to Miss. Barns, eh?

"I already told you, I write," I say, watching his lips quirk up slightly.

"Other than that," he sounds demanding.

"Dance, go out, you know college girl things," I notice that he is watching me intensely, watching my expressions. I hand over his rope, and our fingers brush for a split second. "Anything else, Mr. Grey?"

"What would you recommend?" he asks, and I know he is teasing me.

"Duct tape is always good,"

He smiles and looks at me, licking his lips slowly, "I have plenty of that at home,"

"Ah, I mean, it's always good to have," with a shrug of my shoulders.

"So, how's the article coming along?" Finally, he asks me a common question; the sexual tension was becoming a lot there.

"Good, I think Kate is almost done too bad we don't have any original photographs, she's going to have to contact a photographer and ask if we can get clearance to use one of their pictures of you, you know copyrights and all."

"What kind of photos does she want?"

And instantly I speak in a light joking tone, "nudes" I look at him, and his cheeks are slightly pink, oh shit! I made Mr. Man blush. "Haha! Just fucking with you, just pictures of you in a suit looking all serious, or something." I hear him chuckle, and he runs a hand through his hair.

"Well, I'm around--maybe tomorrow?"

"Oh! Really? That would be awesome, thank you, Christian," at that he looks at me, almost confused but as soon as it comes, the expression is back to serious.

"Let me know about tomorrow," he reaches into his back pocket and hands me his card. "It has my cell number; you'll need to call before 10 am," I take it from him and look at it.

"Oh fancy, schmancy," I say looking at the business card, thick paper, not printed but stamped.

"You're easily entertained by a business card?" He says, playfully.

"HarHar, Mr. Grey, very amusing,"

"Maddie," I hear a female voice call behind me, I look over my shoulder to see Mrs. Clayton.

"We have a shipment in the back, can you stock what needs to be refilled?" She asked, pushing her glasses up from off the tip of her nose, she pauses and looks at Christian and then at me. "Oh, unless you're busy,"

"No, no, I'm done. I'll get right on it," I say to her, and she nods but lingers for a second, a smile playing on her lips, before she heads up to the cash wrap. "Anything else, sir?"

Christian swallows, and I can see his Adam's Apple move up and down, wow. I would like to suck on that, oh my goodness! I smirk at my thoughts; I need to relax.

"No, I'm all set. Call me tomorrow if you want me to do the photo shoot,"

"Okay, cool cool," I turn to walk to the back, but peek over my shoulder at him and catch his gaze on my ass. This photo shoot should be fun.

* * *

 

"I have news," I say to Kate as I open the door to the apartment. She blinks up at me from the kitchen table, and I step in. "Christian Grey came by Claytons today,"

Kate's mouth pops open, and then she slowly closes her laptop and stares at me, "What?" she sounds shocked.

"Yeah, right?" I walk into the kitchen and rummage around for a snack.

"Did you tell him where you worked?"

I pull out a pack of strawberry wafers and open them, "No, I didn't I think he lurked my Facebook. He said he was here on business but, I know he came in to see me." I take a bite of the wafer, "He was very flirty."

"Holy shit Maddie, this is so crazy," Kate says worriedly, but also excited.

"But that isn't the news I want to tell you. I remember that you mentioned that we don't have any original pictures of him for the story, so I asked him and he agreed to a photo shoot."

Kate perks up in the chair and smiles, "Really? Shit that is awesome. When?"

"Tomorrow. I was thinking Jose could take the pictures, you know he does photography and all." I bite down on another wafer the pink crumbs falling down the front of my shirt.

"Yeah, that sounds perfect."

"Okay, um hit Jose up tonight to ask him if he's free tomorrow and I'll give Grey a call with the details," I pour myself a glass of water and realize that Kate is still staring at me. "What?"

"Call him?" she asks.

"Yeah, he gave me his cell number," I say, with a shrug of my shoulders.

"A billionaire gave you his number phone today. He wants it, bad," I throw my head back and laugh.

"Yeah, I know and I plan on giving it to him,"


	3. Chapter 3

The Heathman Hotel is lovely, beautiful in fact. A brownstone jewel in downtown Seattle, it was built in the 1920's and still retained it's art deco feel, even though it had been updated many times over the decades. In stand in the suite looking around as Jose and his friend Travis set up for the photo shoot. Kate managed to get the fantastic room free of charge in exchange for credit in the article, lucky for us.

Apparently, the largest suite was already occupied my Mr. Grey himself, of fucking course. I walk past a large full-length mirror and as always is taken by my brow glowing reflection. I did rather well for myself today, my tight black mini skirt, dark stockings, snug long-sleeved shirt and chunky heeled boots. I check my teeth for red lipstick stains. I hear Kate behind me barking orders; I look at my watch, and we have only a half hour before we need to start.

"Maddie," she says, and I turn from my reflection.

"Call room service and have them bring up some refreshments and let Grey know where we are,"

"Okay, keep your panties on," I say, shaking my head.

A half hour, on the dot Christian Grey, walks into our suite. The collar of his white shirt is undone, his hair still damp from a shower. Oh, damn. He is fine. There is a man with him, dressed in a black suit; his hair buzzed cut. Obviously the bodyguard.

"Miss Barns," Christian says, as he goes to shake my hand. I notice that his eyes look me over.

"Grey," I say, coolly, giving him a firm handshake, for a second he looks like he is out of his element. "This is Kate,' I say introducing her. I step away, to see how Jose and his assistant, Travis are doing, with my back turned I can feel eyes on me and the hairs on the back of my neck prickle upward, but I ignore it.

"He's leering at you, dude," Jose whispers to me, and I snort with a laugh.

"I know,"

"Now Kate is watching him as he watches you,"

"Oh my God, everyone in this room is creepy," I say itching to look over my shoulder, but I control myself.

"He wants to smashhhh," Jose teases in my ear and I wack him in the arm in reaction. I look up and catch Mr. Grey staring at me; I clear my throat.

"Mr. Grey this is Jose Rodregiz, our photographer," I say introducing them to each other. Jose gives him a smile and walks over to him and shakes his hand. I watch Christian's expression as he greets Jose, he looks like he is sizing him up, appraising him.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Grey," Jose says with a smile. "We're planning on taking only a few pictures today, a few sitting and standing, but Kate has the last word," Jose's eyes glance over to Kate, "Of course."

They start the photo shoot, and I watch as Jose clicks away taking pictures of Christian. Every few moments, I would catch him, his gray eyes flickering up to meet my brown ones before he looked away and back to the camera, each time I smirk to myself.

"Can we get a few smiling ones?" Jose asks, but Grey doesn't move his lips an inch, still keeping his impassive expression.

"God, he's so brooding," I hear Kate whisper at my right.

"Some women go for that kind of shit," I say to her softly. "He's used to girls falling into his lap."

"If that's what he is expecting with you then he is going to be very disappointed," Kate says, giving me a saucy smile.

"Oh, I know," A few more moments go by with Jose clicking away on his Nikon and before I know it the photoshoot is over.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey, for giving us the opportunity to get some nice originals for the article," Kate says, shaking Christian's hand.

"You're more than welcome, I look forward to reading the article," he says to Kate before he turns his shadowy attention to me, again. "Will you take a walk with me?"

I have him a non-committal shrug of the shoulders, "Sure," I say as I leave the suite with him and his bodyguard.

"I'll call you, Taylor," Grey says to the buzz cut man who nods, and then makes his way down the hall. There is a beat, a second before Christian looks back at me. "Would you like to join me for coffee?" His eyes dart across my face, my eyes, my lips and then down to my tits before back up to my eyes.

"Sure," I smirk, this is a date. He is asking me for a breakfast date, and he seems a little nervous about it. Oh, what fun. "I mean, I have to tell Kate where I'm going and..."

"Taylor," Christian snaps to the man that was retreating down the hall. Taylor walks back towards us, unbothered by Grey's demanding tone. "Please tell, Miss Kavanagh that Madeline has left with me to get coffee and a bite to eat."

"Yes, sir," Taylor says heading back to the suite. Me and Christian both walk down the hall in silence until we reach the elevators, I'm not nervous per say, more curious as to what his play is. What is his end game with me? "How long have you known Miss. Kavanagh?" he asks, his words pulling me from my thoughts.

"Since freshmen year, she was in need of a roommate when her's flaked on her," I say as the elevator dings and then slides open, and we step in, past the PDAing couple that is already inside. I can feel Christian eyeing me, and in reaction, I flicked my gaze up to him and smile. His lips part slightly and then he looks away. The elevator slips down to the ground floor and my surprise when the door slides open, Grey takes me by my hand as we step out. As soon as he does and in reaction I let his hand go. He looks back at me as if stunned or offended and I can tell in that instant that no woman had ever denied him physical contact but me.

"I thought this was just coffee," I say, my tone light as we continue to walk to the large front doors of the hotel. His expression goes from shocked to maybe slightly angry, then to cold cool.

"You're right," he says, but I can see a ghost of a blush on his cheeks. We make our way down the street in silence before we get to the coffee shop, and I know I have tugged on a string that could unravel him. He is the kind of man that gets his way, girls trip for him, fall to the ground to grab at his tailored pant legs as they beg for his attention. Me dropping my hand, letting his fingers go was the closest he has ever come to rejection.

* * *

We had walked the rest of the way in silence, although both of us kept stealing glances. I sit at the coffee shop table watching as he places our orders. Coffee for me, cream, and lots of sugar and a chocolate muffin, my tummy grumbles in excitement. I'm leering at him so hard that I'm sure he can feel it. I watch as he runs his hand through his messy copper hair, my fingers itch to yank on it for some reason. I look down and smirk to myself. Billionaire Christian Crey is currently ordering my coffee, looking slightly uncomfortable and nervous. Amazing.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I hear him say as he sits down opposite of me with our drinks and muffins.

"Penny first," I smile. He blinks and then smirks before patting himself down.

"Sorry, I don't carry cash and especially not change," he says, and I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"Okay, I'll tell you exactly what I was thinking if you tell me exactly what you're thinking right in this moment. Okay?"

He takes a sip of his coffee before he slowly nods.

"Three...two...one....go!" I don't think, spilling what was on my mind. "I was thinking about how nice your hair is," I blurt.

"You have such lovely skin," he says right over me. At his words, I titter with a giggle, and he smiles at my compliment in regards to his hair. "Well, thank you," he runs his fingers through his copper locks and watches me as I make my coffee to my liking. Cream and lots of sugar.

"My skin, huh?" I ask, getting ready to taste my tan colored coffee. "You're not gonna pull a Buffalo Bill on me are you?" I ask, and a smirk twitches in the corner of his lips at my movie reference.

"No, Clarice. I'm not going to," he says. I laugh, good, he is able to reference back. He peels back the paper of his blueberry muffin, and I notice how beautiful his hands are. "Let me ask you something,"

"Okay," I utter over the brim of the cup.

"Why are you so calm around me?" His question makes me snort a bit, and I shrug.

"Should I be nervous? Is that what you want from me, Mr. Grey?" I purr and for a split second, I think I see him flush. Goodie.

"Well, I'm used to women being a little intimidated by me. I'm used to getting my way, in all things."

"Oh," I take a bite of my muffin. "I'm sure you are, Christian." As soon his first name leaves my lips I see his brow lower, and his gaze darken. I must have hit the wrong button, or maybe the right button? We sit in silence for a moment, and I can tell that he is mentally off balance by me. I look down at my phone and sigh at the time, shit! I need to get some studying done. "Well, I better get going," I say and Christian blinks at me, looking confused. "I'm sorry, I really need to study for my finals, if I don't, I'm going to bomb and eat shit on them." I quickly cover my mouth and laugh at my gross idiom, so lady like.

Grey knits his brows and tightens his lips, he looks very displeased, not with my words but at the fact that I'm cutting coffee short. "Okay," he relents after a second. He stands up and offers me his hand. "Come," he demands, and there is a flash of excitement between my legs at his tone. Oh, I wonder if he says that in bed? I bite my lip and take his hand as I get up. His skin is smooth, and I slightly shiver at the touch.

"Oh, Mr. Grey, I don't think your girlfriend would like you holding hands with another woman," I joke, letting his hand go as soon as I'm out of the chair. I move towards the front door of the coffee shop, him close behind me.

"I don't have a girlfriend, Madeline." He says from beside me as we walk down the street. "I don't do the girlfriend thing."

"Ah, I see, you like fuck buddies," I say, not paying attention to where I am going.

"Damn it, Maddie." I hear him hiss, and he reaches out and grabs me, pulling me back before a cyclist almost hits me. What the fuck! Where did that asshole even come from? Fucker was going the wrong way on a one-way street! Before I curse at the biker, I realize how close I am to Christian, my back to his chest, my ass to his crotch.

"Thanks, that guy would have smoked me," I say as I turn around to face him.

"Are you okay?" Christian asks, and he reaches one hand up and runs his fingers gently down my cheek. What! Damn, he moves fast. My mouth pops open in surprise, then I close it, quickly regaining my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm good," I utter, my eyes on his lips. Damn, he could kiss me right now, and it would be like some shit from The Notebook. He wants to kiss me, I can tell. His pupils are big; he is breathing harder, and his eyes wander across my face. I could kiss him right here, right now but, I know his game. I know what he is doing; this is the kind of man that is used to being chased. I want to make him work for it. I pull away and then smile. "Well, thank you for saving my life, and for coffee,"

Christian swallows and then blinks in confusion at my reaction.

"The hotel is just down the street," I speak, and before he can choke out a word I start to walk across the street towards The Heathman, he is behind me, but he doesn't speak. We don't utter a word the whole walk back to the hotel, and I have him right where I want him. Out of his element.


	4. Chapter 4

Final exams are over! Finally, I'm free. Free to enjoy the land of crippling student loan debt. Fuck me. It had been three days since coffee and since I denied billionaire Christian Grey. I would be lying if I said that I hadn't thought about him at all, but my focus was primarily on my exams. It was Friday, and I, Kate and a few other people were going out that night to celebrate the end of our college experience. I was going to get drunk, not just drunk, but fucked up. I couldn't wait.

I look across the hall at Kate; she is still writing on her exam, looking serious and focused. All of our energy had been put into studying, running on coffee and Red Bull, sleep be damn. I see her put her pen down before she looks over at me, and I give her a thumbs up and mouth the words "Fucking done!"

* * *

"What are you going to wear tonight?" Kate asks as we make it back to our apartment.

"Maybe that red dress I have," I say as I fish around in my huge purse for my keys.

"The slutty thing?"

"Fuck you, it isn't slutty," I chuckle, finally grabbing a hold of my keys. "Okay, it is kind of slutty." I stop when I see a package sitting right in front of our door. I grab it up; I haven't ordered anything, so I assume it is for Kate. I unlock the door, and we both walk in.

"College is over! I'll open a bottle of champagne!" Kate says, throwing her hands up as she strolls into the kitchen. I look at the package and realize that it is addressed to me, yet there is no return address.

"What is this?" I shake it but hear nothing. With a shrug, I rip open the brown wrapping paper and blink with surprise when I realize that I'm looking at a first edition copy of 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.' Not the American version which is called 'Harry Potter and the <i>Sorcerer's Stone.'</i> I open it and right on the title page, in big, bold ink is the signature of J.K Rowling.

"Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck!" I squeak, feeling Kate at my shoulder looking at the book as well. "This has to be over a thousand bucks." I utter running my hand along the signature, I can feel the divot from the pen on the page, it isn't just a printed name, she actually held this book at one point. "This had to have come from Christian,"

"Wow, he seriously likes you." Kate snickers. "But--he could have splurged and got first edition hardcover copies of the whole series," she adds, and I snort with a laugh.

* * *

  
The bar is loud, music blasting, as I gulp down my beer.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" Everyone at our table cheers, slamming their fist down on the table. I almost laugh, and in turn almost spill my drink down the front of my tight, tiny, tank top dress, but I catch myself and succeed in my goal. I take a gasp of air as I pull the bottle of beer from my lips and triumphantly set it down. Kate excitedly claps, and Jose laughs.

"I told you I could do it!" I shout over the music before I get to my feet. I almost fall, and realize that after six beers and two shots that the alcohol has finally hit my ass. I quickly regain my balance and shake off the tilted feeling.

"Where are you going?" Kate asks.

"I was gonna go get more shots! But, I have to pee!" I say before heading to the back of the bar. I groan at the line of girls, and I rest myself against the wall, shivering slightly. I regret not bringing a sweater or something; my dress is rather revealing. My mind suddenly recalls the gift that I got from Mr. Grey. I snicker to myself, and before I know it I'm pulling my phone from inside of my bra, it's the safest spot for things when one is wearing a dress that is bearly a scrap of fabric. I stick my tongue out childishly and call him.

"Madaline?" he says, picking up on the second ring. I giggle at the sound of his voice; fuck I'm drunk and this is messy, but I don't care.

"Heyyy, Mr. Business," I chuckle, "How did you get that book? Did she sign it for you? Or did you buy it on Ebay?"

There is a pause before he speaks, "Madaline are you okay? You sound strange,"

"HA! You're strange, Mr. Man." God, I'm funny.

"Madaline are you drunk?"

"Yep, sure am, I might say that I'm one or two drinks away from being wasted."

"Where are you?" his tone is stern and serious, but I ignore it.

"I'm in a bar, silly," I say swaying back and forth.

"Which bar?"

"Nonya,' I smile.

"Nonya?"

"None ya motherfucking business!" I laugh loudly and notice that a few girls in line around me shoot me annoyed looks.

"Madaline, seriously where are you, tell me now." he demands, obviously not amused by my nonsense.

"Ooh, if I don't tell you, are you gonna spank me, Sir? " I purr, even though I'm drunk I still know my play, and know exactly what strings to pull on. Tug tug. I'm sure that I hear him groan on the other end.

"I just might, where the fuck are you, Maddie?" Oh. my. Something about his tone sends a jolt into my panties, and I bite my lip. No, no. I can't let him have it so easy.

"You're going to have to to take a rain check on that spanking, Mr. Grey."

"Maddie!" I hear him call from the other end of the phone before I hang up.

The line moves ahead, and it's my turn. I'm trying to hover over the toilet bowl, but being drunk is making that very hard, from inside of my bra my phone goes off and I yelp in sudden surprise.

"Shit!" I hold one hand out on the wall of the stall to keep my balance, while I use the other to get my phone. It's Christian of course, and before I can say anything he speaks.

"I'm coming to get you, stay where you are."

It takes me a second to process what he had just said, and by the time I realize it he hangs up, leaving me confused while peeing. What? How? Seattle is very far from Portland, and even so, he doesn't know where I am. I finish peeing, but I stand there for a moment.

"Wait...Unless, he's still at the Heathman? I bet he is." I say out loud, as I pull my panties up and my skirt down and exit the stall. "He is a billionaire; I'm sure he knows how to track a fucking phone." I utter as I wash my hands. By thinking I was getting the jump on him, he was about to get the jump on me. I needed to sober up, but that was going to be very hard. Quickly I pull my hair out of my high ponytail and shake it out, then I splash a bit of water on my face and let out a huff. Okay, let's see if Mr. Grey is bluffing or not.

I make my way to the bar and wait forever for the shots that I promised everyone. Eventually, I pay with a twenty from my 'bra purse," and make my way back to the table.

"God, did you fall in?" Kate says with a smile, and I roll my eyes.

"The wait for the bathroom was atrocious," I huff, noticing how I'm just shy of slurred words. Fuck. It hit me quick. I take a seat back at the table and try not to think about him. He has to be bluffing; I keep telling myself as I listen to Kate and a few other people talk. I stay silent but smiling, formulating a game plan and just as the wheels in my head are turning, I notice that Kate is looking past me with a surprised expression.

"Madaline," I hear Christian's low, threatening voice say from behind my chair. For a second everyone at the table is staring up at him in shock before I take a quick intake of air and gather myself.

"Christian," I purr, turning around to look at him with a smile. "Fancy meeting you here." Standing up I face him, and he leers down at me and does not seem amused. "Would you like a shot?" I ask picking one up from the table.

"No thank you, but I would like to speak to you," he says, and I can feel everyone at the tables eyes on us. I quirk my eyebrow up, the music changes in the bar to something I can dance to, and without my better judgment I knock back the shot, place the glass back down before I take him by his hand and lead him to the dance floor. When I attempt to let his hand go to my surprise, he grabs it even tighter and pulls me closer

"Your little phone call pissed me off," he hisses in my ear.

"Good," I breathe, yanking out of his grasp before I turn around to grind my ass slowly on his crotch. "Thank you for the book, but I can't keep it," I say, hearing him pant in my ear.

"I--it was a gift," he mutters, as he puts one hand on my exposed thigh as we move.

"Why are you stalking me, Christian?"

"You drunk dialed me, remember?" he says, his hand still on my thigh, but I can almost feel that he is burning to grab my ass.

"You tracked my phone or some bullshit," I smile, as I notice that Kate is now on the dance floor too, with some man that I don't know. She and her dancing partner are watching Christian and me. I turn around to face him again, but suddenly that last shot catches up to me, and I stagger backward. Christian holds me by the small of my back to keep me steady.

"Are you okay?" I hear him say, and my vision starts to flicker in and out.

"I'm really drunk," I slur with a smile before I almost lose my balance again, but Christian is there to keep me on my feet. "Do you think we can get outta here?"


End file.
